


FIC: Daybreak

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian contemplates the dawning of a new day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

>  Companion piece to Beautiful; written for InterComm 2010

**Daybreak**

The day dawns and, miraculously, you are still here with me. Sleep keeps claim on you for the moment, your breathing deep and even. Restful sleep is a rarity for you, I imagine. Your face peaceful and relaxed, carefree even.

I watch the rise and fall of your chest, and enjoy the feeling of having you near, if only for a little while longer, and even if you sleep through it. Our time together is rare and usually short.

A moment later, your eyes open, and you still as you assess your circumstance. Breathing resumes as you realize you are safe. A smile breaks across your face as you remember what we did here.

You look at me and your eyes are the color of the sky at dusk and I catch my breath.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
